wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Soldier (Youngblood)
The Wehrmacht Soldier (Soldat) of the 1980s can be found in occupied New Paris, with a sizeable chunk of the Wehrmacht having pulled out of the United States in the wake of the Second American Revolution. It is the enemy from Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Background In the wake of the liberation of the United States and the formation of the Global Resistance, a large section of the Wehrmacht has presumably been pulled back to defend the home territories of the Greater German Reich in Europe, including occupied countries such as France from attacks by the galvanized resistance. As a result, a large militarized presence can be found in many of the cities in Europe occupied by the Nazis. Appearance The Nazi soldiers of the 1980s generally use much of the same equipment as their 1960s counterparts (likely due to budgetary and logistical considerations), but with some seemingly aesthetic modifications. Instead of wearing grey army fatigues and body armor, these Nazi soldiers wear leather vests and uniforms and modernized ballistic face masks. The equipment used by elites in their ranks, such as shotgunners and marksmen, appears to have changed little since the 1960s. Types of Soldiers Soldaten (Soldiers) Soldiers (soldaten) are basic grunt infantry used by the German Reich in Paris. They are equipped with the Sturmgewehr assault rifle, clad in black armor and uniform. They wear helmets so be careful when you plan to take them down with headshots. Neosoldaten (Neo-soldiers) Neosoldaten are Nazi light infantry in Paris. They are equipped with Blitzgewehr submachine gun, clad in red uniform instead of black. Schlafsoldaten (Sleep Soldiers) Schlafsoldaten are Nazi off-shift soldiers, in shirt and pants. They are easily taken care of. Gestaposoldaten (Gestapo Soldiers) Elite riot control units utilized by the German Reich in New Paris. Gestapo soldiers are recognizable by their distinct yellow uniforms and transparent visors. Dieselsoldaten (Diesel Soldiers) Specialized units of the Wehrmacht equipped with diesel-powered flamethrowers. They wear orange uniforms and can be easily spotted due to the light their flamethrowers emit. They wear fireproof uniforms, but this is not apparent when flamethrowers are used against them. Sichtsoldaten (Marksmen) Specialized units of the Wehrmacht equipped with Sturmgewehr assault rifle, but fire in semi-auto with better aim. They appear to wear a tactical visor similar to the Marksman elites of the 1960s. Uniform is light gray. Medizinsoldaten (Medicine Soldiers) Combat medics deployed by the German Reich. They have low health but high barrier. Clad in white uniform and rather tall height like Kugelsoldaten. Kugelsoldaten (Shotgunners) Heavily-armed Wehrmacht infantry possessing the Schockhammer X shotgun. They wear heavier armor than their regular counterparts, and are similar to the Shotgun elites of the 1960s. Kugel means round, so it would probably refer to their buckshot ammunition. Hammersoldaten (Hammer Soldiers) Heavy infantry units equipped with the Hammergewehr, a powerful automatic shotgun with multiple rotating barrels. Jäger Female officers of the Wehrmacht. Apart from the Elite Guard (Youngblood), they are the only female enemies seen in-game. It is likely that they work in technical positions. Techniker Engineers and mechanics working under the Reich, clad in overalls. They are weakly armed and easily taken care of via headshot. Akademiker (Scientist) Scientists working under the Reich. They are weakly armed. Gallery Wolfenstein youngblood 032719-8.jpg|The Terror Twins massacre multiple Nazi soldiers on board a zeppelin above New Paris. Wolfenstein-youngblood.jpg|A Nazi soldier shoots at one of the Terror Twins while backed up by a Panzerhund and a Drone. wolfenstein-youngblood-nazi-soldiers-uhdpaper.com-4K-9.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood